


We're Not Broken, Just Bent and We Can Learn To Love Again

by NicNack4U



Series: SPN Season 15 Codas [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Catharsis, Coda, Complete, Episode: s15e03 The Rupture, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Family Feels, Hopeful Ending, Inspired by a P!nk Song, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), My First Coda, One-Shot, P!nk Song Title, Post-Episode: s15e03 The Rupture, Post-Episode: s15e03 The Rupture Coda, Sam tells Dean off, Ship Tease, Song: Just Give Me A Reason by P!nk and Nate Ruess, cathartic, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: Sam sighed at his laptop as loud classic rock music blared through the bunker. Obviously, Dean wasn't taking Cas' absence very well. However, he couldn't find it within himself to have any pity for his older brother. He refused.





	We're Not Broken, Just Bent and We Can Learn To Love Again

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone has done Post-The Rupture fics better than I could ever do, but I just thought I'd try my hand in doing a post-ep fic, too. 
> 
> I just needed to get all my feels out. 
> 
> Ummm... idk what to say lol. 
> 
> Enjoy, I guess?? lol.

* * *

**THEN.....**

**Rowena:** I don't care about anything enough to take my own life. Not you, your brother -- not even the world. But I believe in prophecy. I believe in magic. And I'm here and you're here and everything we need to end this right is in our hands. I know this in my bones -- it has to be this way. Do it! Kill me, Samuel! I know we've gotten quite fond of each other, haven't we? But will you let the world die, let your brother die, just so I can live?

**Rowena:** Goodbye, boys.

**Dean:** We did it, though, man. It's over. God threw one last apocalypse at us, and we beat it. What you did... Rowena... You didn't have a choice.  
**Sam:** I know.

**Castiel:** The plan changed, Dean. Something went wrong. You know this. Something always goes wrong.  
**Dean:** Yeah, why does that something always seem to be you?

**Castiel:** You used to trust me, give me the benefit of the doubt. Now you can barely look at me. My powers are failing, and -- and I've tried to talk to you, over and over and you just don't want to hear it. You don't care. I'm... dead to you. You still blame me for Mary. Well, I don't think there's anything left to say.

**Dean:** Where you going?

**Castiel:** Jack's dead. Chuck's gone. You and Sam have each other. I think it's time for me to move on.

* * *

**NOW....**

**.... A WEEK LATER. **

* * *

Sam sighed at his laptop as loud classic rock music blared through the bunker. Obviously, Dean wasn't taking Cas' absence from the bunker very well. However, he couldn't find it within himself to have any pity for his older brother. He refused. 

Dean broke it, so he has to be the one to fix it. 

Sam didn't blame Castiel at all for leaving. Dean had been acting like a worse jerk than usual ever since Chuck - God, whatever - showed his true colors to Team Free Will. 

Sam knew it started when their mother came back to life, and then was accidentally killed by Jack. Dean'd loved the kid up 'til then. But ever since then, he'd been a jerk of epic porportions. 

Sam shook his head and making sure Dean was still in his room, he texted Castiel. 

**Sam: **Hey, Cas. Just checkin' up on you. You ok? 

Cas: Yeah, I'm fine, Sam. Thank you. 

Sam shook his head again. He knew Castiel was feeling most definitely not fine. If Sam was still grieving over the loss of Jack (again) and now Rowena, then he knew that Cas was still grieving over losing Jack too, and now Dean. Sam sighed again and texted Cas. 

**Sam: **Where are you?

Cas: I've been staying with Jody and the girls. They say hi. 

Sam was about to reply when his phone alerted him to another text from Castiel. 

**Cas: Please don't tell Dean. **

The younger Winchester sighed again as he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like that's gonna stay a secret." 

"What isn't gonna stay a secret?" 

Sam jumped as he heard his older brother's voice. He tried to appear and sound normal. "Nothing," he lied with a big, goofy grin. He chuckled nervously and ran his fingers through his hair. "Ah, nothing. Nothing. Just, um, some hunting stuff." 

"Uh-huh," Dean replied with a nod, clearly not believing his little brother. He crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eybrow. "So, you wanna tell me what's really goin' on?" 

Sam sighed. "Okay, look. I promised him I wouldn't tell you, but - " 

"'Him'?" Dean interrupted. "Who? Cas?" 

"Uh, yeah," Sam said. 

"Ah. Uh-huh," Dean nodded, trying to appear uninterested, but Sam saw right through it. He regrets what he said to Cas and misses him. "So, how's he?" 

He poured himself a drink and sat next to his brother. 

Sam said, "Well, he says he's doing okay and that he's staying with Jody, Donna and the girls." 

Dean's reply was a hum through a mouthful of beer. Sam rolled his eyes and flicked his hair out of his face with a toss of his head. "Dude, you gotta talk to Cas yourself. Fix this. You're the jerk who broke things between you two, so you gotta be the one to fix it." 

"Not my fault he took off. 'Cause every-damn-thing I said to him and he accused me of is true."

"No, Dean," Sam snapped. "It wasn't Jack's fault that Mom died again. He was scared of using his powers wrong and had an accidental freak-out. And, Rowena dying wasn't and isn't Cas' fault, either. The prophesy said that I had to be the one to kill her. I didn't want to, but it was her choice in the end. She believed in fulfilling prophecies, and she made a heroic sacrifice. She was a hero and an honorary Winchester in the end, just like her son. And as for everything going wrong seeming to be because Cas is right there in the middle of it all? Yeah, you're wrong about that too, okay?" 

Dean opened his mouth to talk or protest, Sam didn't get to find out because he stopped Dean before he could start talking. "No, Dean. I'm not done yet." 

Dean sighed and picked up his beer bottle. "Fine, continue. Whatever." He shrugged and waited for Sam to speak again, pulling another long sip from the bottle and gesturing with it. 

Sam watched Dean for a moment before he did continue, "A-and, this whole thing is Chuck's fault, alright? Not Jack's, not Rowena's. Hell, not even Belphegor is at fault. It's God. Chuck. He's the one to blame for every wrong thing, up 'til now. 'Cause Cas leaving? That's on you, Dean. You were so needlessly cruel to him, 'cause you're hurt and angry. You're upset and angry, and you lash out when you're upset. You push away people who care about you and love you, 'cause you don't know how to handle your feelings any other way. But Dean, that doesn't mean you can just act like a jerk when things go South. You can't just keep blaming Cas. He's been there for us, every time, without so much as barely a thanks' to him from us. He cares about us and loves us, Dean. He cares about you and loves you. We're his family, he's been family for, what, ten- or ten-plus years now? He's been there for us. Sure, he made some mistakes, but so have we! He's learned to be and do better because of us. Because of you, Dean. And, d'ya know what? Cas' powers failing isn't Cas' fault, either. And Ketch, too. That wasn't Cas' fault, either." 

Dean sat quietly throughout his brother's rant, but it looked like he was trying not to cry and he was nodding along in agreement with what Sam was saying. His beer sat, forgotten, next to him. 

Sam sighed tiredly. "Just... call him. Call Cas. Call him and fix this, Dean. Ask him to come back home." 

Dean swallowed thickly and nodded. Sam nodded back. He grabbed his laptop and headed off to his room. Dean waited until Sam was gone to sniff, then wipe the tears from his eyes. He took another sip of beer and cleared his throat. 

Then, he got out his cell phone and tapped on Cas' name on his contact list. Dean closed his eyes and prayed to Castiel as he waited for the falling angel to answer. 


End file.
